I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Alice version)
In the living room, Sinbad slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his daughter Alice Liddell by the collar of her nightgown and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Alice was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Sinbad scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me!" "I followed the rules!" Alice yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Sinbad, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Alice tried to reason with her father. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Alice protested. "I AM THE KING!" Sinbad shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Alice threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. Sinbad scoffed. "Unfair?" "You were never there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Alice snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Sinbad scoffed again. "You're acting like a 2-year-old!" Completely furious, Alice stormed towards her family picture of Sinbad, her mother Cinderella, her sister Shanti, her brothers Pinocchio, Cody, and Edmond, and their pet dog Bolt and pointed to it. "And you're a tyrant!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Sinbad gasped when he saw what his daughter was about to do. "Alice!" Alice placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Sinbad gasped in shock at what Alice just did. Alice just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the blonde-haired girl happened; Sinbad, upset over picture getting broken, became as furious as Alice and stormed towards her. "Alice Maryanne Pleasance Liddell!" he growled, "You are an immortal human girl!" He attempted to snatch Alice's harp off of his daughter, but Alice quickly grabbed it, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Father, no!" Alice pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Sinbad finally yanked Alice's harp out of Alice's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her father was gonna do, Alice attempted to grab her harp away, but Sinbad slapped her aside. As Alice recovered in shock, Sinbad then threw the harp into the fireplace, shocking Alice. Then he turned to her in anger. Alice became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her cloak and slippers, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Sinbad, and told him, "You're as evil as the Queen of Hearts!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Cody and Edmond joining her. "Alice," Sinbad called out. "Alice! Come back!" But Alice, Cody, and Edmond were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the harp, apparently from one of the strings popping off the harp, Sinbad turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt harp out of the fireplace. But the instrument was burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Sinbad said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff